Justice LeagueDoctor Who: Revenge of the Slitheen
by admiraljoshhar
Summary: While Batman and Superman are conversing, a mysterious man appears in a blue box, a man who's been chasing a rather nasty alien dead set on revenge against both him and the people of Earth...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: the idea for this story occurred to me after seeing a picture on facebook of a fictional conversation between batman and Superman about why Superman always changes in phone booths. That original pic will be the cover for this story when I upload it later. I'll have some more notes on the bottom of the page about elements of the story. Anyway, without further ado, allons-y!**

**Prologue**

**Observation Deck of the Watchtower**

"Bruce, sometimes I have to wonder if humankind is worth saving," Superman said, shaking his head. The Man of Steel looked tired, and his suit was torn in several areas where a mob had torn at him.

The attack had been completely random and unprovoked, so much so that he had at first suspected that an outside influence was at work. But that had been proven wrong as the mob explained why they were attacking: They simply didn't trust him.

It had been a very long year. First he and Batman had removed Lex Luther from office after they had uncovered proof of his illegal activity, even fighting other well-meaning heroes who were unaware of Luthor's criminal activities while President, and then they had found and rescued a girl who turned out to be Superman's cousin, Kara, and fought off Darksied himself with the help of Barda and Wonder Woman. Finally, Superman had been subjected to interrogation by the press over his actions, which some considered tyrannical. This had resulted in the attack. Superman had stood there while the crowd hurled stones and insults at him, until the police had finally driven the mob off.

"I save them again and again, and still, they mistrust and even hate me. If it were just men like Luthor, I could understand. But these were just normal people, just like my neighbors back in Smallville."

"I just… sometimes I want to give up, and just stay in the fortress."

"That doesn't sound like a son of the House of El," said a voice from the shadows. Batman whirled towards it, batarang in his hand, and Superman soon followed suit, preparing to fight the man, who wore a long trench coat, beneath which was a blue pinstripe suit. He was skinny, and his hair gave him the distinctive look of an eccentric.

"Oh, that's not necessary Bruce, I couldn't help but overhear. Just happened to be in the neighborhood, I was looking for a rogue Slitheen and took a wrong turn at Albuquerque, wound up here in what I assume is the Watchtower. Lovely station by the way, love the architecture, very… spacey."

"Identify yourself!" Superman demanded.

"Oh, hello, I'm the Doctor," he replied.

"Doctor who?" Superman asked.

**Author's note: For the background framing dialogue between Superman and Batman, I took elements from the movies Superman/Batman Public Enemies and superman/Batman Apocalypse. The mob attack is completely original, but is loosely inspired by the reactions the public is having to Superman in the New 52 comics. The Watchtower and the rest of the framing story takes place in Bruce Timm's Justice League universe- just after the Thanagarian crisis, but just a little before the JLU. In case you couldn't tell from the description, the Doctor I'm using for this fic is David Tennent's 10****th**** Doctor. Don't get me wrong, I like Matt Smith's 11****th**** Doctor, but my personal favorite is 10.**

**So what do you think? I already have the first chapter written and will post it soon, but what do you think so far? Any and all comments, suggestions and/or criticisms are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1: Close Encounters

**Author's Note: I don't have a lot to add to this note, but I'll have a lot of story notes at the bottom. So enjoy, and allons-y!**

**Chapter One- Close Encounters**

"Never get tired of hearing that," The Doctor said, grinning. "No, it's just 'the Doctor.'"

"You're not the Doctor," Batman said. "I've met him."

"Ah, yes, well, actually that was me. Or at least, it used to be me. I was him, but now I'm me."

"What?"

"You met me in a previous life, oh, must be… six lifetimes ago actually. Remember, the Cyberman invasion? That was a fun one. Cybermen in Gotham, kidnapping city officials, trying to convert the Joker, great fun, that."

Batman seemed to relax slightly, but still kept the Batarang in his hand.

"How do you know of the House of El?" Superman asked.

"Well you are wearing their crest on your chest. Red Blue and yellow- bold fashion choice. Of course, this from the man who once thought wearing a vegetable was the height of fashion."

"You know Kryptonian symbols?" Superman asked, ignoring the Doctor's comments about his wardrobe.

"Yes. Well, actually no, not really, but the TARDIS translates automatically for me."

"The what?"

"It's his ship," Batman answered for him.

"But I have been to Krypton, yes, a few weeks ago, in fact" The Doctor added.

"Not possible- Krypton has been gone for decades!"

"Yes, but I have a time machine. So let's see- wearing the crest of the House of El, clearly acting as a hero on Earth, that must make you… Jor-El's boy, Kal-El, am I right?"

"How did you…"

"I knew your father. Itried to help him convince your people of the tragedy that was approaching, for all the good it did. I was thrown off the planet for my trouble. A great man, your father was. Wise beyond his years and intelligent beyond his own planet's obstinacy. And yet, when I offered to take him and his wife from the planet, he said no. He insisted he could still convince them, despite Braniac's denials of danger. Mad, that computer was, completely bonkers."

"If you have a time machine, couldn't you have saved Krypton?" Superman demanded.

The Doctor's expression took on a darker tone, and he frowned. "No, I couldn't. Krypton's destruction is a fixed point in time. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

There was a silence, but Batman finally broke it.

"What are you doing here, and how did you get in here without us hearing you or your TARDIS?"

"Well, like I said, I was chasing down a rogue member of the Slitheen, and the TARDIS took a wrong turn. Wound up in a closet on the next deck down. I don't make a lot of noise when I walk, wearing trainers, you know. Or 'sneakers' as you Americans call them for some reason, well; I guess I know now- you can 'sneak' up on someone with them. You know, I…"

"What's a Slitheen?" Batman asked, interrupting the Doctor's rambling.

"Not a what, a who," the Doctor replied. "They're a crime family from the planet Raxacoricafallapatorius. They like to take human skins and stuff themselves in them. Nasty ones, those. Nearly caused World War three a few years ago when they faked an alien invasion, just so they could sell off the irradiated remains of Earth as fuel."

"And there's one of them here, on Earth?"

"Yes. He escaped from an Atraxi prison and headed straight here. He wants revenge for the destruction of her family members. And he'll do anything he can to get it."

888888888888888888888888888888

**A pond 15 miles from Syracuse, New York**

Jackson Thorn sighed in frustration as he cut the fishing line to his best rod, which had become snagged on a tree hanging out over the water, too far for him to reach without a boat. He had been out all die, but hadn't caught anything but the tree, and on top of that he was developing a nasty sunburn. A former soldier, he had to admit that he had let himself go lately, and had gained quite a few pounds since his discharge from the army. With all the stress he'd had lately at work and at home, he was hoping to have had a relaxing, stress free day today, heaven knew he needed it! But no, that just didn't seem possible at this point.

After reeling the line in, He was about ready to give up and go home when, with no warning, he was knocked off his feet by a shockwave as something struck the water.

Soaking wet, he sat up as the air cleared around him, and was surprised to see nothing more than a crater in front of him where the waterline had been before. No, it was more than just a crater, there was something in it- a silver craft, with the appearance of something straight out of a 1950s sci-fi movie! There were reentry burns around the hull, and something…more. It almost looked like battle scars around what appeared to be the ship's engine.

Jackson swallowed the lump in his throat, and went to his truck, keeping an eye on the crater. He pulled a rifle from the rack, and loaded it. He then lifted it to a ready position, and approached the craft.

"Hello?" he said. "Is someone there? Yer not one of them crazy Hawkmen, are ye?"

As there was no response, he went closer to the craft, reaching his hand out slowly. Just before he could touch the ship's silver hull, there was a hiss, and a crack appeared in the front, smoke rolling out of it. Jackson jerked his hand back and once again raised his rifle.

"Alright, I don't want no trouble, jest come out of there slowly with yer hands up!" He demanded. The only reply was the hissing of the escaping smoke.

_Maybe it's just an empty shell_, he thought to himself. Unfortunately, as he was watching the hatch open in front of him, he didn't see the _other_ hatch in the opening behind him, or the green clawed hand that emerged from it. He didn't see the creature emerge from the ship either. But then he heard something behind him as the steam stopped hissing, so he turned and desperately fired the rifle, seeming to miss the creature that had suddenly appeared before him.

"That was a mistake," the creature said. "You're a bit small, but you'll be adequate for a disguise."

The last thing Jackson Lake saw were the cold black eyes of the creature as he breathed his last breath.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888

**The Watchtower Conference Room**

"The Green Lantern corps is familiar with Raxacoricafallapatorius, it's in the next sector over, but I've never heard of the Slitheen. I take it they could be a threat?" Green Lantern John Stewart asked.

"What? Oh, yes," the Doctor replied after a moment, staring at J'onn J'onnz, better known as the Martian Manhunter with a grin. "I'm sorry, I just can't get over the fact that a green Martian is here, right in front of me! Even the Ice Warriors thought you were all wiped out by the white Martians!"

"The who?" Flash said.

"The Ice Warriors- humanoid lizards, basically, a noble warrior race, native to Mars but long since moved to other planets."

"We need to focus," Batman said, bringing them back on task.

"Sorry, you're right, there's no telling how long the Slitheen's been on Earth. The TARDIS is funny that way, traveling through time and space, but sometimes ending up either too early or too late."

"Can't you just go back and try again?" Wonder Woman asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Doesn't work that way, I can't go back on my own timeline. Doing so would have catastrophic consequences."

"Have I mentioned how much I hate time travel?" Green Lantern John Stewart added, remembering the League's experiences in Vandal Savage's altered timeline.

"Not really, no," The Doctor said. "What experience do you have?"

"That's not important right now," Batman cut in. "Doctor, do you have a way to track this Slitheen?"

"Nope. Well…yes, but no."

"What do you mean?"

"I can track the Slitheen's ship from the TARDIS, but not the Slitheen himself. Now that I'm closer, the TARDIS should be able to lock onto the ship and take me directly there."

"Then we're coming with you," Superman stated matter of factly.

"Don't think that's a good idea…"

"We're coming." Batman said.

"Well okay then," The Doctor said, standing. "To the closet then- allons-y!"

"J'onn, Diana, you stay here in case of emergency," Superman ordered.

"What do you mean closet?" Flash asked as they walked down the hall.

"Oh, that's where I parked the TARDIS."

"You parked a spaceship…in a closet?"

"Well, it's not exactly a spaceship, as such," the Doctor replied as the door opened to reveal a blue police box from the 1950s.

"How on Earth are we going to fit in that?" Green Lantern asked.

"Oh, you'll see," the Doctor replied as he opened the door.

The group gazed in wonder at the console room inside. Flash ran in and around it at top speed, then came back to the group at the door.

"Butt.. It's bigger on the inside!" he stuttered.

"Never get tired of hearing that either," The Doctor said with a grin. "That's Time Lord Technology! Time And Relative Dimension In Space! Now if you'll all kindly step inside, we'll get underway!"

Outside the box, J'onn raised an eyebrow as he watched the box slowly fade out of existence with a wheeze.

"Well that's…interesting," Wonder Woman said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

**Author's Note: So I took a few liberties to put these two universes together. One of the biggest liberties is that the JL universe and the Doctor's are the same, but the JL time period is a decade or two ahead of companions Clara, Amy, Donna, and the others we've seen so far. In the Doctor's personal timeline, it's just before the Waters of Mars, shortly after his foray on the desert planet with the bus and the thief (I can't remember the episode title). And before anybody asks, no, I haven't actually written a crossover between the Fourth Doctor and Batman involving the Cybermen and the Joker, so if anyone wants to take a stab at it, feel free. **

** I tried to work the Green and White Martians into the Doctor's Mars (with the Ice Warriors and water creatures) by making them older than the Ice Martians, or at least contemporaries. I'd enjoy any comments on the plausibility of that. As far as the Green Lantern Corps knowing about Raxacoricafallapatorius, I figured it would make sense in context. I think of it like maybe the Shadow Proclamation is either an extension of the corps or a separate entity, perhaps like the UN or the local government, where the Judoon are a hired security force while the Lanterns are a separate entity that still follow and enforce local laws, or something like that. I'll add more details as needed, but it's basically a minor plot point, so I doubt I'll need to expand on it.**

** GL's references to time travel refer to the JL three part episode "The Savage Time."**

** Anyway, that's about all I can think of on the story. If you have any questions, PM me, and as always, I welcome any comments, suggestions, and/or criticisms. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Companions

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy lately and working on other projects, on top of which I have had an insane amount of writer's block.**

**Anyhow, allons-y!**

**Chapter 2: The Companions**

**Inside the TARDIS**

"So Kal-El and Bruce I'm familiar with, who are you two?" The Doctor asked as the TARDIS shook through the Time Vortex.

"Does it always shake like this?!" Lantern asked, ignoring the Doctor's question.

"Pretty much," the Doctor replied. "So I know you're a Green Lantern. When did they start recruiting humans?"

"A few years ago," he replied, finally using his ring to stabilize himself in a bubble. "I'm John Stewart. Green Lantern for this sector. So what species are you? You look human, but my ring says you're not."

"I'm a Time Lord."

"Is that a species name? Because it sounds more like a title- and a rather presumptuous one at that."

"I'm from Gallifrey."

"That's not possible. Gallifrey is nothing more than a legend."

"Yeah," the Doctor said, a look of sadness on his face. "They are now."

"Then the legends are true? The Great Time War, the Daleks?"

"Yes. But that was a long time ago. How about you fast man? Would you be called 'Speedy'?"

"He wishes!" the Scarlet speedster replied. "I'm the Flash, fastest man alive!"

"Well that's nice," the Doctor said. "Anyway, we're almost there, prepare for dematerialization."

The TARDIS steadied as it began wheezing. Finally, it stopped.

"So, are we there yet?" Flash asked.

"Well, let's see," the Doctor said, looking at a display screen on the console. "Right time, right atmosphere, the crashed ship should be…just outside."

The Doctor whirled and threw open the doors with a flourish… and stepped out into the darkness.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Superman to Watchtower- where are we?" Superman said.

"Superman! You have been gone for several hours. We were getting worried," Wonder Woman replied. "Looks like you're… just outside of Syracuse, in New York."

"Sorry about the time delay," the Doctor said, examining the crater in front of him with his Sonic Screwdriver. "But this is definitely the Slitheen's ship. It would've taken days to find without the TARDIS- even as damaged as it is, the ship is still sensor-cloaked. That's why UNIT and the US Army haven't already descended on it like vultures."

"The ship is empty," Batman said after looking inside. "We'll need to get it to a secure location before someone does come looking for it, government, or otherwise. Humankind isn't quite ready for that level of technology."

"I can take care of it," Lantern said. "We can take it to a League Hanger and from there I'll arrange for a pickup by a Shadow Proclamation salvage team."

"That'll help. But there's something we need first," the Doctor said, rummaging through the machinery inside. Finally, he pulled a silver egg-shaped device from inside what was evidently the pilot's console.

"Ah! Here it is!"

"What is it?" Flash asked.

"The black box!"

"Looks more like a silver egg to me," Flash said.

"It's the flight recorder, like on a jet," Superman explained.

"With this we may be able to see where the pilot went."

The Doctor made some adjustments to his sonic screwdriver and then pointed it at the recorder. Immediately, a hologram appeared, showing two views of the ship- an interior view and an exterior one. They watched as a massive star-shaped vessel with what appeared to be an oversized eye at the center of it pursued the craft and fire a laser at it.

"An Atraxi Cruiser," the Doctor explained. "That's the shot that caused the initial damage. Keep watching."

They complied, and watched as a larger laser burst went from the craft towards the Atraxi cruiser, which began to break up on impact.

"The Slitheen could either fire several low power shots or one overpowered shot. I guess he chose the overpowered option."

As they watched, a series of lines appeared where stars had been before.

"That's the ship entering hyperspace. That's where I come in. I received a distress call from the Atraxi, explaining the situation. By the time I got to them, they were already dead, but they had time to relay what the Slitheen wanted. Namely, me, and revenge on Earth no matter the cost. So I went after him."

"So where is he?"

"Hold on, let me fast-forward."

The images on the screen accelerated, showing a green clawed creature trying to repair different areas on the ship long enough to make it to Earth. Finally, the exterior view showed the ship dropping out of hyperspace and a rapidly approaching Earth. Normal speed resumed and they watched the ship descending through the atmosphere, finally crashing into a pond, where they saw a fisherman pushed backwards by the impact. They watched the fisherman approach the ship, and kept watching as the creature grabbed the man. They couldn't see what happened, but a few moments later, the fisherman walked away from the craft.

"Where'd the…"

"Slitheen," the Doctor filled in for Superman.

"Right. Where'd the Slitheen go?"

"That's him," the Doctor said. "The Slitheen took his body. They use a compression technology and wear the body like a suit. There's a few glitches, and it doesn't look like this one fits him very well, he'll probably discard it in favor of a new one as soon as he can."

"_Discard it_?" The Flash said incredulously. "That's a Man's body! Have a little respect!"

"Yes, sorry. But we don't have time to think about that. We need to find him as soon as possible, before he can kill again."

"I'll put out an alert on police frequencies, listing him as extremely dangerous, a Federal case, and to monitor and report rather than confronting him," Batman said.

"Alright then, you seem to be on top of that. I need to make a quick call to a few old friends, let them know what's going on, see if we can't get some ground support."

88888888888888888888888888888

**London, England**

"_Yes, hello, who is this_?" The strangely familiar voice on the phone asked.

"This is Martha, who is this?" replied Doctor Martha Jones-Smith.

"_Hello Martha. This is the Doctor_." Martha nearly dropped the phone in astonishment.

"Doctor?! It's been years! Where have you been?"

"_Oh, I've been around. Actually the last time I saw you was only a week or two ago for me. Back with the Daleks stealing Earth, trying to destroy the universe. How long ago was that for you_?"

"A good twenty years! I've missed you Doctor, and so has Mickey, though I'm sure he won't admit it_."_

"_Mickey? As in Mickey the idiot, the self-proclaimed tin dog, Rose's former boyfriend, that Mickey_?"

"Hey, that's my husband you're talking about!"

"_Well then I suppose belated congratulations are in order. Anyhow, I'm calling because I need your help. Are you still with UNIT_?"

"No, we went freelance years ago."

"_We? As in you and Mickey_?"

"Several of us actually. Mickey and I started it, but we've had a few join us over the years. Sarah Jane and her friends joined, what's left of Jack's Torchwood gang, a few over in the States and even some in the rainforests of South America_."_

"_Ah, good old Jo Grant_," the Doctor said, and Martha could almost _hear_ the grin on his face.

"We named ourselves after what Davros called us, it seemed appropriate enough. So, Doctor, what can the Children of Time help you with?"

"_Well, to put it bluntly, the Slitheen are back_."

"What, again?"

"_Yes, but this one is particularly dangerous. He's out for revenge, but more than that, he's not like the others we met. They were lower members of the family. This one, calls himself 'Blite,' he's a real monster. He's basically a hitman, and a good one. He doesn't kill for self-defense or even money, he kills because he thinks it's fun. Even the Slitheen family itself prefers to steer clear of him, when they're not using him or being used by him. If we don't find him soon, there's no telling the damage he could do. So what I want you to do is get ahold of your team and any old contacts you still have in UNIT and get the word out to watch for him_."

"Alright, will do. Where are you?"

"_Somewhere in Central New York, according to Kal-El_."

"According to who?"

"_You might know him better as Superman_." And with that, the Doctor hung up.

"Oh great, another alien with a hero complex," Martha said. She turned as the door opened and her husband walked in. He had been in their equipment shed, cleaning one of their rifles, and old style projectile gun, he refused to upgrade to the new lasers, said they'd never stick, and he preferred the feel and simplicity of a good old fashioned rifle to the complexity of a laser.

"Who was on the phone love?"

"Oh, just an old friend," she said with a grin.

"Which one is it then, Captain Jack?"

"Guess again."

"Don't tell me its Jo again?"

"Getting warmer."

"Sarah Jane?"

"One more."

"No. No way. Martha, it's been twenty years!

"Not for him. For him it's only been a couple weeks."

"Well, I suppose I owe him for the Sontarran."

"Actually I don't think that's happened for him yet. He said last time we met was the Dalek crisis. And anyway, you might be more interested in who's with him."

"Don't tell me- it's Rose."

"Better. He's with Superman."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

**As you may or may not have guessed, I titled this Chapter "The Companions" because in it we are introduced to most of the Doctor's Companions for the rest of the story, though I may add a few as I go along, depending on how well they fit. For example, I'm considering adding Luke Smith, Sarah Jane's adopted son from The Sarah Jane Adventures. I would welcome any suggestions or comments on how I might introduce other characters. I'm also having trouble thinking of how to get my villain team together. I have the villainous "Blite" of the Slitheen, but I want him to recruit other villains like Sinestro and Braniac to counter the Doctor's new Super powered Companions. Any ideas?**

**I'm not too happy with the way the phone conversation with Martha and the Doctor went, it was a bit rushed and the only way I could think of to introduce a few regular companions to the story. But, as it is, I suppose it's acceptable. Hopefully I'll have more written soon, and be able to post another chapter or two in June. Or three or four, if inspiration strikes.**

**Anyhow, please leave a review for me, I've noticed several people following this story, but no reviews yet. I would like to know what people think of this story, and if I could do better anywhere. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
